In present application integration (AI) systems, there can be several single points of failure. These single points of failure can include deployment or management facilities, event forwarding, event topics, remote clients, event subscriptions, response listeners, and response queues. Each of these features is tied to a single server within a server cluster. If that single server crashes, the entire AI application can become irreparably damaged and must be rebooted via a server reboot.
Single points of failure such as request and response queue are used for processing asynchronous requests. Current implementations of asynchronous service request processing utilize a single physical request queue and response queue per server instance. In the event of a node failure, all asynchronous requests and responses within a given JMS server, for example, become unavailable until the JMS server is restarted.